Send Love Through
by sassykins11261
Summary: The same story as Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? I had to make a new account because my other one got deleted for some reason. Anyway, I'm still Zunigsel000 but my name for this account is Sassykins11261
1. In The Morning Pt 1

**zunigsel000: I do not own Brothers Conflict. Though I wish I did...**

**SadFace**

**I love you..." **  
**That was us... Siblings... Just siblings... Nothing but siblings... Until that day... **  
**I know that with every story I use the same name, but Im just really bad when it comes to thinking about names on the spot.**

**GASPS! **

**Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?**

**Chapter One**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

_Uuuugh... What is that noise so early in the morning? _I shifted around in my bed, exhausted from using up most of my energy last night while everyone was asleep.

"Onee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan-ah!" I heard Wataru's voice yell (more like scream bloody murderer) at my door. "Onee-chan, time to wake up! Wake up, whake up, WAKE UP!"

After trying to bloke out the little (loud) voice, I finally got up, put on my dark, silk (knee-high) robe, and walked towards my bedroom door. Only to find the little boy making all the rukus. Wataru looked up and gave me a nice, bright smile. I smiled lightly and tiredly leaned on my door frame for support.

"Good morning Onee-chan." I blinked and kept back a yawn. "Good morning... Wataru. What are you doing up so early hmm...?" At this, Wataru turned his head to the side and blushed out of embarressment. "I... Couldn't wait to see you, so I... Woke up early wide awake, because I just... I guess I should have waited a bit, before waking you..." After that Wataru gave out a little yawn himself, almost making me yawn in the process. I giggled at the sight of little Wataru yawning and rubbing his eye like a little four year old.

"Hmmm, looks like someone woke up to early?" I said in a low, soft, motherly voice. Wataru looked to the side again and blushed for the second time this morning. In turn making me give out a little laugh, out of tiredness and happiness. I move toward Wataru and put my hand on his shoulder, slightly pushing him in my bedroom. "Come on little one, you can sleep in my room till everyone else wakes up. ok?" At this, Wataru smiled and nodded approving the idea. I gave him a slight smile and began walking to my bed, until someone called out.

"Wataru!" We both looked back to see Azusa, Tsubaki, Subaru, and Yusuke all running towards us. Once they stopped, they all took in my attire, blushing madly at what they saw. My long, curly/wavey hair flowing down on my left shoulder going all the way down to my knee. My dark blue silk robe clinging to my small body stopping at mid-thigh. No pants or shorts they could see, just my long, skinney legs along with cute, bare, small feet.

"Ema!" (I'll never get used to that name -_-') They all let out a surprised gasp along with my name. I turned around to face them fully. All blushed more mad than I ever seen. "Yes?" I said in a low, sexy, feminine voice I could get (just to mess with them for being so noisy this early XD) "W-Where are you taking Wataru?" Subaru asked, gulpind down nothing. "He woke up too early to see me and is still tired, as am I. So, I thought he could sleep with me till everyone is awake." Subaru and Yusuke flinched at what I said.

"O-oh. O-ok" Yusuke said. I smiled triumphately in my head. I turned back to Wataru and pushed him into my room to my bed. After that, we both went to sleep. All was well and silent, and peaceful. Until...

I started to get a burning sensation in my throat that went all the way down to my stomach. I ignored it at first, but it started to get worst beyond able to ignore!

_It's alright, go take care of 'it'. We'll take care of the boy till you get back. _My pet purred. I nodded my head and quietly made my way to the backyard.  
_


	2. In The Morning Pt 2

**zunigsel000: I do not own Brothers Conflict. Though I wish I did...**

**SadFace**

**I love you..." **  
**That was us... Siblings... Just siblings... Nothing but siblings... Until that day... **  
**I know that with every story I use the same name, but Im just really bad when it comes to thinking about names on the spot.**

**GASPS! **

* * *

**Send Love Through**

**Chapter Two**

A couple hours later, Wataru woke me up, saying that it was the regular time that about everyone else gets up. I hesitated at first, but regrettabely got up anyway for the boy's sake. When we got down I noticed that Wataru was right. Everyone was up (most anyway -_-'). Yusuke was sitting at the dinning table waiting for breakfest. Along with Azusa, Tsubaki, and Subaru.

When me and Wataru sat at the dinning table, Yusuke and Subaru were blushing madly. I waved at them and they totally ignored me. I looked at Wataru and he just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. Unlike the other two brothers, Azusa and Tsubaki cheerfully aknowledged me. Tsubaki came right up behind me and whispered in a low, husky voice in my ear.

"Good morning, onee-chan..." Of course it didn't effect me, it wasn't the time of year for that to happen yet. So I pretended like it did. "Uh, Ema. You have some red on your chin." Ukyo said once he set down breakfest. I curiously liked my chin, tasting the red substance. Immediently, my body became still, and my blood froze. I looked for a napkin and wiped my chin as fast as I could so that no one else could see it. "What was that, onee-chan?" Wataru asked me. I hesitated at first, not knowing what to say. Thank goodness I didn't have to explain myself at all because that was the time that Natsume decided to show up.

"Little brother... What are you doing here..?" Tsubaki asked, surprise in his voice. I looked over to my brother, and gave him a look (not a mean one). "Tsubaki onii-san." I said in a concern voice.

"What?" I ignored Tsubaki, stood up and bowed to my other new brother. Giving him the greatest smile I could muster. "Welcome home, onii-san. How is your day so far? Would you like me to get you some refreshments, or some breakfast?" I asked Natsume in a low, calm, soothing voice, making shivers go down his spine (I can tell how I effect people. Plus I can smell it).

Natsume's cheeks began to darken a bit after I spoke my sentence. "Uh... N-no, I'm... I'm fine... Thank you, though... For the offer, I mean..." I just gave him a small smile as a reply and sat back down. Without looking, I could tell that everyone in the room was looking at me. I chose to ignore them.

Ukyo's cell started to ring. "Hello... Yes... Yes, she's here... Yes, hold on- Ema." I looked up at Ukyo in response. He held out the phone for me and said, "It's for you." I took the phone and thanked Ukyo.

"Hello?" _  
_

"Selena?" A soft, low voice replied. Instantly, I knew who it was. Feeling my heart go up a bit, I answered in a light, happy voice. "Yes?" I asked.

"_Escucha, sus hermanas se van a quedar con usted y sus nuevos hermanos por un tiempo." (Listen, your sisters are going to stay with you and your new brothers for a little while). _I cock my head to the side at what the voice said as the boys look at me with curiosity in their eyes.

_"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cuándo?" (What do you mean? When?) _I would have laughed at the faces the boys were making when they heard me speaking a different language, but I was too focussed on the voice over the phone. _"Ahora." (Now.)_

_"Bueno, ¿qué hora son las chicas van a estar aqui?" (Okay, what time are the girls going to be here?) _I asked rubbing my temple from the upcoming headache. _"Ahora." (Now.)_

. . .

_"¿Qué quiere tu significar ahora?!" (What do you mean now!?) _I screamed into the phone, practically seeing the voice owner crindging from my high, squeaking voice. _"Mira, vamos a estar en frente de la casa en un rato. Padre estará presente para explicar a los chicos." (Look, we'll be infront of the house in a while. Father will be there to explain to the boys). _I looked back at the boys to see their confused faces, and gave a little sigh of defeat. _"Fine. Voy a estar fuera en un minuto." (Fine. I'll be out in a minute)._

_"Nos vemos allí." (See you there)._ And with that the voice was gone.

_Now, what am I going to say to everyone?_

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up! Plz forgive me!**

**Also, I'm sorry that my old account got deleted. Just in case it wasn't clear enough I'm Zunigsel000 but now my new name is Sassykins11261 ok? **

**Plz Plz PLZZZ! forgive me of my idiotic ways xc**


	3. Going Over

**Sassykins11261: I do not own Brothers Conflict. Though I wish I did...**

**SadFace**

**I love you..." **  
**That was us... Siblings... Just siblings... Nothing but siblings... Until that day... **  
**I know that with every story I use the same name, but Im just really bad when it comes to thinking about names on the spot.**

**GASPS! **

* * *

**Send Love Through**

**Chapter Four **

_"Want to sing this song too?" _

* * *

Ahni thought for a moment before nodding her head and quietly said yes. I closed my eyes and smiled slightly before moving back over to the girls as they got in their positions for this song.

I seemed to have no bad thought with performing this song. One, because the notes in the song don't get that high. And two, my sisters echo me in the background while we do this magnificent dance that makes you feel strong and proud of yourself when you watch it.

* * *

**Send Love Through **

**Me: **Ah, ah, ah  
**Girls: **(Echo)

**Me: **Oh what will the signal be  
For your eyes to see me  
**Girls: **(Echo)

**Me: **So I still will set the stage  
Send my thoughts to you

**Duet: **We're receiving every wave  
This will send love through

(Chorus):  
Now as one, we're gonna show  
It's our one desire  
From this day we'll always know  
How our love grows higher  
Now as one, we'll set the stage  
Focus love on you  
Now we're sending every wave  
This will send love through

Now for all you'll ever know  
That you'd never see me  
And someday you're gonna show  
What your one desire means  
So I will set the stage  
Send my thoughts to you  
I'm receiving every wave  
This will send love through

(Chorus)

Send love through  
In the out, up to down  
Send love through  
Simple things become confused  
Under pressure, boiling steam  
On the edge, you'll bust your dreams

Send love through  
Give it all, it's up to you  
Send love through  
I'm just true to you  
I want to send my love to you  
Are you sure you're in the mood

Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh  
Send my love to you  
Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, ahhh

Send love through  
Music is so much to you  
Guys, are you sure you're in the mood  
Send love through  
You gotta come through  
Me and you  
Me and you  
Our love is goin' through  
My love to you  
Send love through  
Me and you...

* * *

Once we were done, we were stared at again like last time. Only this time, Sean was here to sing the duet with me.

_"Sean, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" (Sean, what are you doing here?) _I asked ignoring the curious stares of my brothers.

"I came to check on how things were going." He said in plain Japanese. Once the others heard what Sean said, they all looked at him quizzically. Then they looked at me like I had the answer. _**Which I did, but I wasn't going to tell them the**_ _**answer.** _

"Seany!" Maritza and Nomi screamed running towards him. I smiled warmly at the sight. Missing home.

"Emma, who is this?" I gracefully whipped my head over to Masaomi.

_Should I just tell them? Or does father want me to keep THIS a secret too? _I thought to myself.

_It's ok to tell them who I am. I already discussed this with Father._ Sean's voice said interrupting my thoughts. I looked over to him and saw his head nod once. _Well okay then._ I thought.

"Sean is my eldest brother and he is the oldest out of all of us." I said a little more loudly than usual to get everyone's attention. "Out of all of us, you mean-"

"That you have more siblings than just the ones here?" Yusuke asked cutting off Subaru. I nodded my head, agreeing with Yusuke. "How many more are there?" Tsubaki asked. I looked over to Sean as he looked over to me at the same time. Both of us smiling a little at how much alike we are. Knowing what each other is going to do next.

"Eleven." We both said simutanlessly.

"Eleven!?" Everyone screamed. I nodded my head, along with Ahni ans Sean.

"Where are the rest?" Iori asked.

"Theyre in Mexico, along with the rest of our familia." Ahni explained. Maritza nodded at her older sister and said, "Si, everyone is here except for Kat, Leti and Isabella."

"Kat?" Yusuke questioned.

"Leti?" Subaru asked.

"Isabella?" Louie said.

All of us nodded (Sean, the girls and myself that is). "You see, theyre not here because theyre in Mexico." Nomi said, coming to stand by my side.

"But, why are they in Mexico when Youre all here in Japan?" Fuuto asked.

"That's simple, beca-"

"Because they decided to stay back and help take care of our elders." Sean and I said at the same time, covering up what Nomi was about to say. Both Sean and myself gave Nomi a warning look. Nomi blushed out of embaressment and hid behind my legs.

"Wait- I thought Selena was an olny child and the eldest out of her family? No one said that she had any siblings. So is she like, what, the youngest then?" Yusuke asked scratching his fire covered scalp. Maritza, Nomi, even Ahni AND myself quietly chucled behind or palms.

"No, no, no." Ahni tried to explain while holding her sides from laughing too hard.

"Emma's the second eldest of the children." Sean said calmly. Everyone looked over at me, and I nodded my head, proving that Sean was, indeed, right.

"Sean is the first born, so he is the eldest, eldest." Ahni said, pointing to Sean.

"Selena was born second, and the first daughter. She is the one all of us look up to whilst Emma and Sean are basically on the same level. So they respect each other and look out for one another including the rest of us." Maritza said. Ahni nodded and continued, "Most likely, Emma and Sean will probably be the sucessors of the family because our Mother and Father have alot of hopes and dreams for the both of them."

While everyone was going over what Ahni and Maritza said, I silently let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. _That was a close one_. I thought.

_Yea, I thought for sure someone would catch on what Maritza called you_. Sean's voice said appearing in my thoughts. I gave a little smile in my relief and continued with listening.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up! Plz forgive me!**

** Just in case it wasn't clear enough I'm Zunigsel000 but now my new name is Sassykins11261 ok?**

**Plz Plz PLZZZ! forgive me of my idiotic ways xc**


	4. At Night

**Sassykins11261: I do not own Brothers Conflict. Though I wish I did...**

**SadFace**

**I love you..." **  
**That was us... Siblings... Just siblings... Nothing but siblings... Until that day... **  
**I know that with every story I use the same name, but Im just really bad when it comes to thinking about names on the spot.**

**GASPS! **

* * *

**Send Love Through**

**Chapter Five**

_"I gave a little smile in my relief, and continued with listening."_

* * *

"So..." Subaru said but stopped at the beginning because he didn't know how to word it.

"How does it go in order?" Masaomi said, getting to the point of what Subaru was trying to say. Subaru looked over at Masaomi, thankful of his help.

"First it's Sean." I said.

"Then Emma." Ahni stated.

"Then Kat and Leti." Sean said.

"Then it's Dominic and Ahni (theyre twins)." Nomi said.

"Then Maritza." I said.

"Then ME!" Nomi stated herself with a little squeal. We all smiled and then continued.

"The it's Isabella." Maritza said.

"Then it's JJ. He's the baby of the family." Sean said.

"Wait, but that's only 10. Who's the last?" Louie said. Sean and I looked at eachother and shrugged our shoulders. We both decided to ignore the question.

The rest of the day went on like any other. Normal. Full of laughter and discussions. Ones that I'll never forget. Or the girls for that matter. All the girls fell asleep right away, along with JJ. He was tuckered out from today. Must have been exciting. I gave a little smile of the thought.

I was about to join my brother in the bed when my throat started to burn like fire again. Instantly, I grabbed at my throat like it would make the burning go away. But it won't.

**"Vaya. Voy a cuidar de él, hasta tu que vuelva." (Go. I'll take care of him until you get back) **My beast said to me. I nodded my head then made my way to the window. Jumping off into the night...

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up! Plz forgive me!**

** Just in case it wasn't clear enough I'm Zunigsel000 but now my new name is Sassykins11261 ok?**

**Plz Plz PLZZZ! forgive me of my idiotic ways xc**


	5. Wake Me Up

**Sassykins11261: I do not own Brothers Conflict. Though I wish I did...**

**SadFace**

**I love you..." **  
**That was us... Siblings... Just siblings... Nothing but siblings... Until that day... **  
**I know that with every story I use the same name, but Im just really bad when it comes to thinking about names on the spot.**

**GASPS! **

* * *

Send** Love Through**

**Chapter Five**

_"**Vaya. Voy a cuidar de él, hasta tu que vuelva." (Go. I'll take care of him until you get back) **My beast said to me. I nodded my head then made my way to the window. Jumping off into the night... _

I woke in the morning to the sound of baby talk from JJ. I look over to my brother and see him staring up at his hands that he was holding infront of him. I watched him for a while, wondering what has him so fascinated with his hands. JJ, not really knowing what he was doing, let out a high pitched squeal in the quiet house. The squeak was so loud it echoed a bit, and probably woke the others.

I gave out a quiet chuckle at my brother, and without meaning to, caught his attention.

My brother looked at me surprised, like he didn't know I was there. Then, JJ was playing with my hair making the most silly faces. I chuckled again and cuddled little JJ to my chest, making my whole upper body a pillow for him, craddeling him into the crook of my neck and settling my chin upon his head, inhaling his sweet scent. JJ lets out a gurgle, meaning he was not ready for what I did.

I let out a soft, low "hmmmm." Rubbing in a soft, circular motion on his back while saying softly, "Ohh JJ, you're such a good boy." **  
**

**"Eres mi buen muchacho." (You're my good boy) **I said, humming him a song. With that we both fell asleep.

. . .

* * *

**I would like it very much if everyone left reviews for the story so I can make it better for you. **

**Plz & Thank You!**


End file.
